Confused Feelings
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Jimmy/Cindy. After Love Potion They all have to sort out their emotions after the whole ordeal is over. How will they take it? And how will Jimmy and Cindy get together when Betty is around? Review!
1. Chapter One

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, and I definitely don't own Love Potion. I could only wish that I did. I'd only like to thank them for creating a show that isn't only for kids, and teens can understand it more.

****

Author's Note: This would take place right after the episode. I don't know, I had the urge to write something quick and post it. I'll hopefully be continuing my other fics soon, but if I get a lot of reviews with this, it'll help me to go on faster. 

****

Other Note: I'm sorry for **whatever **I've done. I'd hope to resolve any fights on here and get along with everyone. I have nothing against anyone here and I would only hope the same. I originally didn't do anything. I'd be glad to talk to whoever and sort out any differences. Even to say, if it's because I don't like SpongeBob, it's my opinion on the show, and I **do **think Patrick is adorably stupid.

****

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to two people. Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this to Allison (KuteInsanity). We've been obsessing over the Love Potion for a good year, if not more. This goes out to you. Secondly, this goes out to Falisha (BratChild2) as well, and for hope that our story will turn out half-decent (if we even get the first chapter going good). So, to these two ladies, I give you this. ^-^

****

Couples: (Major) Libby/Sheen, Jimmy/Cindy, Betty/OC, Nick/Brittany, Carl/OC

****

.

.

. 

Confused Feelings

.

.

.

"Why did you want me to meet you here, Libby?"

"I, uh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Like what?"

"Well, before, yesterday… I wanted to know what that was all about. I know about the Love Potion, but after it all was over, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't seem to change."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you didn't seem to change when the Love Potion wore off. Do you _really_ like me?"

"Of course I do."

"Really?"

"I wasn't lying when I said you were my queen. I could never lie about anything like that."

She smiled and blushed, "Okay."

"Is that all you wanted to ask me? Ultralord is on in twenty minutes."

"Uh, I'll come watch it with you," she smiled as he took her hand.

"Come on!"

.

.

. 

"You two haven't been yourselves," Ms. Fowl stated, looking back and forth between the two children. "You haven't bickered, you haven't tried each other's intelligence. Jimmy! You haven't even brought in a 'show and tell' invention. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the both replied in unison.

"I don't understand. Just, go home and we'll talk tomorrow," she stood up and let them exit her classroom.

He started with a nervous laugh, "What's up with _her?_ There's nothing wrong with us."

"There's nothing wrong with _me_," she replied in a dark tone and walked ahead of him. They both missed the bus due to the fact of Ms. Fowl had kept them after class. 

__

Why did I even have to make that stupid love potion? Was a vaccine really necessary for me? Do I really not like girls **that** much? Why did I not pay closer attention to Carl? Why didn't I do anything right and got myself into that mess? Why--

He wracked his brain for answers as he literally slammed into the being in front of him. He looked up slowly from his position on the ground, seeing a massive amount of pink and white lace. His face flushed, meeting the eyes of the owner. _Betty._

She giggled, holding out her hand to help him up, "Whatcha' thinkin' about?" 

He took her hand and stood up with her help. Still blushing, he replied, "Nothing really."

"What's happened lately? I've been away in Tokyo for a month on vacation," she explained.

"Oh." _Should I tell her? _"Nothing special."

"I heard something crazy went on here, and you were at the head of it all. Something about… cheese? You confessing your love to Cindy?" she smiled slyly, liking the look she received when she divulged that information to him.

"How did you hear that?" he asked in astonishment, his heart beating at an alarmingly high rate.

"Well, my boyfriend works there, and he saw you and Cindy."

"Your boyfriend?" his soul felt crushed, his heart having a dark feeling protrude into it. He couldn't believe it, but somehow, he felt relieved. "He's old enough to work?"

"Yeah, he's fourteen."

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

__

I've been wasting my time on her **this** long? Oh, boy.

"Uh, nothing," he shook his head. "So, where are you headed to?"

"I'm just about to catch up to Cindy," she pointed to Cindy who was still walking ahead of them. Cindy seemed to be walking slower than she was when she first stormed away from Jimmy.

She wanted to know what was up with him and Betty. 

"No one can have him but me," she whispered to herself as she turned back around.

"It's okay. I'm not out to get him," Betty announced her presence with that sentence, making Cindy jump.

"What the…"

.

.

. 

"Hey, Sheen?" she asked during the commercial. Surprisingly, both were completely absorbed in the new episode of Ultralord to talk during the actual show. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

She blushed, but continued, "Have you ever been kissed?"

"Yeah, you kissed me before on the cheek," he explained, curious to why she was asking him such a question.

"No, I mean, on the lips."

"Well, my mom-"

"By someone who isn't in your family."

"Oh. Then, no."

She leaned in slowly, but it seemed to go by quickly for her. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him long and hard, not doing anything above a PG-13 rating. When she pulled away, he was in awe.

"Wow, I, uh, man...Jimmy doesn't know what he's missing."

She smiled and giggled, turning her head back to the TV again. She couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation lingering on her lips. Her mind was racing, her heart beating quickly. She looked back to him to see him looking back at her with something in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

__

Was this love?

.

.

.

****

End Note: I hope the first chapter when over okay. There'll probably be around four chapters. Each one will be longer than before. Please review, I'm open for anything. If you'd like to suggest anything, I'm up for it. Anything that you'd like to see happen? Anything you'd want them to say? Ask away!

****

No Flames.

-**A**


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, and I definitely don't own Love Potion. I could only wish that I did. I'd only like to thank them for creating a show that isn't only for kids, and teens can understand it more.

****

Author's Note: This would take place right after the episode. I don't know, I had the urge to write something quick and post it. I'll hopefully be continuing my other fics soon, but if I get a lot of reviews with this, it'll help me to go on faster. 

****

Other Note: I'm sorry for **whatever **you say I've done. I'd hope to resolve any fights on here and get along with everyone. I have nothing against anyone here and I would only hope the same. I originally didn't do anything. I'd be glad to talk to whoever and sort out any differences. Even to say, if it's because I don't like SpongeBob, it's my opinion on the show, and I **do **think Patrick is adorably stupid.

****

Dedication: Allison and Falisha. It remains the same, and I'd only hope to see more stories like this out there. I can't wait until you guys get out those stories we've all been waiting for!

****

Couples: (Major) Libby/Sheen, Jimmy/Cindy, Betty/OC, Nick/Brittany, Carl/OC

****

Thanks to: BratChild2 (Falisha), N.C. PsyChick, niki, fanjimmy, mamimi my alter ego. Thanks for reviewing!

****

.

.

. 

Confused Feelings

Chapter Two

.

.

.

"Oh, yeah, scary," she rolled her eyes. "I want to know something."

Cindy furrowed her eyebrows trying to think of a reason _Betty_ would come up to her and talk to her about Jimmy. She never made it _that_ evident to Miss Perfect. "I need to get home. So if you don't _mind_…" She tried walking away from the brunette, but she blocked her path by standing in front of her.

"Don't you dare try running away from me."

"What is your _problem_?! I haven't done anything to you!"

"But you **have** done something to Jimmy. He's like a little brother to me, and even though I think he might have a little crush," Cindy snorted, "on me, I want to see him happy. _Even_ if it's with _you_." she sneered, showing her dislike for the blonde.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "He doesn't love me. He was under that stupid potion."

"So _what?_ He said he loved you. Out of all three people: Carl, Sheen, and himself, did any of them say 'I love you'?"

"How would you know that?"

"I met up with the boys after and had a 'chat' with them, now answer."

"I'm not sure."

"That's a first. The correct answer is, _no_, by the way."

She stood there silently, not aware of Jimmy standing right behind her.

****

.

.

.

"I heard you were kept back in school, is that true?" 

He looked down in shame for a second, but looked back up to answer her question, "Yeah, twice."

"Oh, really? I got kept back once," she shyly admitted.

"So, that means you're…"

"Twelve."

"Wow, so that doesn't make it too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"It'd be kinda weird if I went out with a girl who was two years younger than me…"

"Went out with?"

He found his mistake and blushed madly. He then laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"I mean, will you go out with me?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I will."

"Really? Cool!" he started to get up to dance, but she held him down.

"No dancing, okay? How about we do something even _better_ to do."

"Like wha-" he paused, then actually got it, "Ooh!" A sly grin appeared on his face, "Don't mind if I do."

All protests and squeals were muffled.

**__**

.

.

.

He stood there quietly, waiting for Cindy's answer, not even sure if he wanted to hear it. There was a fifty-fifty chance of something turning out right. The feelings he saw during the time when he was under the potion, he thought he felt a spark of love, but his mind was definitely playing games with him. He wasn't sure _what_ to think anymore.

"But…why?"

"Why, what? You can't deny the fact you two have feelings for each other anymore. I'm just here to help _you_ realize that," Betty finished with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know if I could take it."

"Take what?"

"You should understand the role of breaking hearts, _Betty_. You broke Jimmy's heart before he actually had any reason to like me. More or less, you were the one he wanted first. I don't know what you're trying to pull but we'll _always_ be enemies. Even if I like it or not, we'll always be denying things that we're actually feeling. It's who we _are_, and no one can change that but us. I don't know _how_ to change it, but if I could, I would!

"I've always liked him, even though he stole my spotlight. I found a challenge in him, and I wanted to pursue it. _Now,_ however, everything is spiraling out of control. Since we've been able to identify 'love' we're using it to test each other. Random hugs, secret looks, fiery arguments…those are all of the things we do to keep each other on our toes. But now…" she turned to Jimmy, realizing he was there. She spoke in a soft voice, and a forlorn look crossed her face, "We're drifting." 

With those final words, she was finally able to walk away from both people. Betty stood there with a quizzical look on her face, unsure about what had just happened. Jimmy, on the other hand, was arguing mentally with himself to run after her, or to just stay with Betty and try and sort out his emotions. 

__

I will never understand females. They're all out to get us.

.

.

.

She ran into her house and up the stairs, ignoring the calls from her parents. She couldn't believe herself. She practically admitted she was in love with him, to her mortal _enemy_ and without knowing it at first, to _him_. 

Cindy threw herself onto her bed and began to silently cry to herself. She clutched her head and screamed into her pillow. 

__

I had to do that **now**, didn't I?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she mumbled into her pillow. 

The last thing she heard faintly before drifting off into a fitful sleep was, "Jimmy's here!" It didn't seem to register, because she fell asleep any ways.

__

.

.

.

****

Me: Well, that's it, and since I-

[**Chibi Sheen **runs in]

****

Chibi Sheen: [wearing an Ultralord costume] Ultra Sheen is here to save the day! Bow down to me!

[**Chibi Libby** enters] 

****

Chibi Libby: Hi Sheen! 

[He freezes and gets hearts around his head]

****

Chibi Sheen: [stuttering] H-Hi L-Libby [big smile]

****

Chibi Libby: [raises eyebrow] You feeling okay?

[**Chibi Cindy** and **Chibi Jimmy** run in, Jimmy being chased by Cindy]

****

Chibi Cindy: Gimme' back my dollie!

****

Chibi Jimmy: Never! [runs faster]

****

Chibi Cindy: [catches him and tackles him to the ground] [evil laughter]

****

Me: [furrows eyebrows] Anyways… please review! [Picks up Chibi Libby]

****

Chibi Sheen: Evil demon! Give me back my Libby!

****

Chibi Libby: [Sticks out tongue]

****

Me: [sweatdrop] I need to stop this. [Shoos them off]

.

.

.

****

End Note: I hope you liked chapter two. I'm actually updating a lot faster since it's vacation, and that I don't have anything else to do. You know the usual. Well, please review, and you'll get your kiss soon, don't worry. ^-^

Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out!

Reviews = Happy Me


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, and I definitely don't own Love Potion. I could only wish that I did. I'd not only like to thank them for creating a show that isn't only for kids, but for a show that teens can understand more.

****

Author's Note: This would take place right after the episode. I don't know, I had the urge to write something quick and post it. I'll hopefully be continuing my other fics soon, but if I get a lot of reviews with this, it'll help me to go on faster. Sheen seems a bit more straightforward than in the show, but who knows, this is him behind he scenes. 

****

Dedication: Allison and Falisha. This is still the same… and you guys were actually shocked when you found out. Haha, well, good luck with the stories you are working on! Falisha when is the next chapter coming out?!?! Every time I get an e-mail saying a new chapter from you I always get something for FOP, not JN! *puppy eyes* Soon?

****

Couples: (Major) Libby/Sheen, Jimmy/Cindy

****

Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed and praised this story. I'm glad you like it. This is the second to last chapter, and you guys'll get the last chapter when I have at least 20 reviews. ^-^ That won't be too hard. I've actually been punctual with these bloody chapters. So, have fun reading. The awaited "kiss" is in the last chapter. So… if you want to see it, you'll have to review, now won't you? *grin* I'm not that mean, though.

****

.

.

. 

Confused Feelings

Chapter Three

.

.

.

Jimmy knocked twice, waiting patiently for a response. Not receiving any answer, he opened the door slowly, in case she wasn't presentable or was in some situation she couldn't get out of too quickly. He looked around at his new surroundings: _pink_. It didn't surprise him that he found Cindy's room right away. He chose one that was across from his room, which he could see out the open window. He spied on her numerous times when he was alone and bored. Some things he would never tell anyone. Jimmy sighed, knowing that it wasn't what he should be thinking of, but then his gaze averted to the figure on the bed.

He felt his heart cringe in sadness as he looked down at her sleeping form. She looked so unhappy, the frown practically etched in stone. He didn't know he could ever experience such emotions towards something he was supposed to hate. His mind and heart were playing tricks on him, both shouting different things at him, catching his attention. He usually listened to his head for logic and guidance through tough times, but his heart seemed to overpower his emotions in this situation.

Jimmy neared the bed, walking slowly in case she indeed was awake and was ready to attack him; he had to be alert in her room. A part of him wanted to reach out and brush the stray tears that lingered on her cheeks, but the sane part of him wanted to keep his distance. He didn't want to instigate. 

She stirred in her sleep, now laying directly on her back, rather than on her side facing him. She sighed, obviously awake now, but not opening her eyes. She felt as if they wouldn't open if she tried. Due to the pressure of the tears, she didn't want her eyes to open.

"What do you want?" her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, her eyes remained closed as she turned on her other side, facing away from him.

"I wanted to tell you…well, I don't know. I just came up here trying to make things right with you."

"That's nice of you," she replied with something other than sarcasm in her voice, "but I don't need anything from you. You've already caused enough damage. Leave. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Cindy, listen. I wanted to tell you that I'm an idiot when it comes to girls."

"I know that already."

He sighed softly and tried to collect his thoughts and proceed somewhere that would get him out of the hole he dug himself in. "I'm sorry."

"That's the best you can come up with? Get out!"

"Listen to me! What I said I meant and I would never take it back! So get off your high throne, your _majesty_ and face facts. I'll be in the lab if you need me for anything besides arguing," he stated and started to leave.

"Wait," she said softly, but she knew he heard it. 

**__**

.

.

.

"Who taught you how to do _that_?!" she asked, breathless.

He shrugged, "I dunno, you seemed to like it." He smiled devilishly, noticing how breathless she actually was.

"Don't you think we're a bit young to be using tongue?"

"So?"

"Good point."

He paused, "Uh, mi diosa?"

"Yes?"

"Wait, you know what that means?"

"It means 'my goddess'," she said with a smile.

"Want to go to the Candy Bar?"

She gave him an innocent smile, "But don't you want to stay here?"

"I'm hungry, though. We can come back later and finish where we left off. I mean, if we _ever_ want to finish."

"Fine, we'll go, but right after we're coming back. After ice cream."

"After ice cream."

"…and the music store."

"Music store? Fine, after the music store, and then the toy store."

"How about the mall?"

"The mall sounds good."

**__**

.

.

.

His hand an inch away from the doorknob, he halted, but didn't turn around.

"What I said, I meant, too…"

"I don't know where that leaves us then."

"Hopefully someplace better than we've been lately," she replied, sitting up in her bed.

He turned around slowly to see her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want us to fight," he voice started cracking as she felt a fresh wave of tears reach the surface. "I want us to be friends."

Now, Cindy, _his_ Cindy, was not known to cry under light circumstances. It must have been horrible to her for to start crying _in front _of_ **him.**_

"Why now?"

"'Why now', what? I practically gave you all all-out confession and all you can say is 'why now'? Listen, I'm not lining myself up here to get shot down, I _know_ you feel _something _for me, and I'm not letting it go down the drain."

He stood there, looking into her eyes like she had just said she would marry him then and there.

"Y-you care that much?"

"No kidding. I'm just about to go insane with everything that's going on. I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want to fight. I just want to be..."

"Be what?"

"Your girlfriend."

"Well, that can definitely be arranged," he said with a smile and a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

**__**

.

.

.

Me: Hey, hope you liked that [has Chibi Libby in arms] and you'll review to make this little cutie happy.

****

Chibi Libby: [smiles and claps] Yup! Make me happy! [holds up Melty-Face] Or he gets it!

****

Chibi Sheen: [runs in, distressed] Not him! **Anything **but that! He's my favorite! I'll do anything you ask, my queen!

****

Chibi Libby: [an evil smile spreads across her face] Anything?

****

Chibi Sheen: [nods, not knowing what he's getting into] Anything!

****

Chibi Jimmy: [runs in with kiss marks all over his face and a scared Goddard-pup in his arms] It's a trap! Run for your life! [sees Cindy and starts running again]

****

Chibi Cindy: [yells] Come back!

****

Chibi Sheen: [shrugs] I'll do anything, I don't care. I have no shame. [smiles]

****

Chibi Libby: [wriggles out of my arms and hops down to the ground] Really? 

****

Chibi Sheen: [hesitant] …yeah…

****

Chibi Libby: [eager] Will you be my boyfriend?!

****

Chibi Sheen: [phew] I thought you were going to ask for me to put ice cubes down my shorts. [realizes what she asked] Sure! I'll be your hunky super hero man. 

****

Chibi Libby: [excited] Yay! [kisses him (G-rated sloppy kiss)]

****

Me: [confused] What just happened here? [can hear Chibi Jimmy yelling in the background for his mommy] Uh, I have to go save him… Please review! [runs off after them] 

.

.

.

****

End Note: Hehe, well, please review, and you shall get your final chapter soon! Thanks again to all the people that reviewed before! *hands you all cookies* and to those who like candy… *hands out assorted candy*. ^-^ *throws candy at certain people* 

Reviews = Happy Me!

Chapters = Happy you! (as it's been pointed out, lol)

So, logically, the answer would be: 

Reviews = Chapters!

Cross product… haha I actually **do** learn something in Algebra.

Oh, another thing… if any of you would like to do a joint story with me, e-mail me, I'd be glad to do something. We need more **good** stories around here. A lot of em' are great, but some just plain freak me out. I mainly love all of them. ^-^ Not out to judge. Just e-mail me or IM me and I'll be happy to do something with you.

-**A**


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, and I definitely don't own Love Potion. I could only wish that I did. I'd not only like to thank them for creating a show that isn't only for kids, but for a show that teens can understand more.

****

Author's Note: This would take place right after the episode. I don't know, I had the urge to write something quick and post it. I'll hopefully be continuing my other fics soon, but if I get a lot of reviews with this, it'll help me to go on faster. Sheen seems a bit more straightforward than in the show, but who knows, this is him behind he scenes. 

****

Dedication: Allison and Falisha. Love you two! ^-^

****

Couples: (Major) Libby/Sheen, Jimmy/Cindy

****

Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed and praised this story. I'm glad you like it. Last chapter, everyone! Please keep reviewing! ^_^

****

.

.

. 

Confused Feelings

Chapter Four

.

.

.

"It's really weird that the two of us would ever consider going out…"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I mean, the two of us have been fighting since day one. We were supposedly hating each other and now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, wouldn't it be weird for us to be getting mushy all of a sudden?"

"Mushy?"

"Yeah…"

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

He paused, thinking about it for a second, "N-No, it's not."

"Then show me."

"P-Pardon?"

"Kiss me."

She sat there, waiting for something to happen. It was awkward, sure, but now something was _supposed _to happen. 

Jimmy slowly walked over to her, and made it to the point where he was directly in front of her. His find was fogged and he couldn't think straight, so, he did the only thing that came to mind. When his Mom was sad, his Dad would do something to make it better, and she'd always smile. Why not try it?

He sat down on the bed next to her, not even sure of himself anymore. He had a plan, and he was _planning _to go through with it.

**__**

Be a man. 

Next thing he knew, he was leaning forward, nearing her face with his own. Her eyes closed as their lips touched, the earlier emotions of anger and hatred gone. All that was left were two confused teens, realizing their deep feelings for each other. Something that should have done a long, _long_ time ago.

It was a real kiss; it wasn't a fake kiss, like in a dream, or an almost kiss, like a few days before. It was a kiss that each one of them was thankful for. They were even more thankful that no one was there to watch them. 

She responded to the kiss by pushing back, pressuring the kiss onto a higher level. It surprised him a bit, but he didn't mind at all. They had to pull away reluctantly, however, since they both ran out of breath. The new couple sat on the bed, amazed that anything good could come out of a fight like that. 

__

.

.

.

"So, how long do you think it'll take before Cindy and Jimmy will go out?"

"Does he ever say anything about her when you guys are together?"

"All the friggin' time! Oh… I'm _not_ supposed to say anything, but I know you won't say anything to Cindy…right?"

"I won't… I mean, I'm not supposed to say anything either, but she makes very noticeable hints that she likes him. She even told me once before but I think she was a bit high off the pixie sticks we were eating."

He chuckled, "Do you ever talk to her about me? I mean, in a good way? I know you guys badmouth me all the time."

"We don't! She does, but it's out of jealousy."

"Why is she jealous?"

"I constantly talk about you around her. She tries to play it off like it doesn't matter to her, but when I told her about our little Valentine's episode, I practically felt her moods shift. She was really depressed about the whole 'Jimmy not kissing her' thing."

"He was so mad after that, you know, about the whole potion "accident"," his fingers bobbed as he showed quotations. "But I wasn't mad at all. I mean, you're my Valentine."

"And I always will be," she smiled, a faint blush illuminating her features. 

"Good. I wouldn't want any other guy taking you away from me," he grinned, knowing something in her was going to respond to that.

She hugged him tightly, nearly knocking him over. He wasn't _that_ stupid. He knew how to work Libby and to get her to smile. It had taken him a long time to figure out what she liked and didn't like, but, hell, it was worth it.

Sheen rubbed her back, not even noticing he was doing it. When he realized what he was doing, and that she liked the comfort, he stored that one in his memory. 

"I can't wait until we're older…"

"What? Why? Don't you like how it is now?" he moved away a little bit so that he could see her face, but have her still remain in his arms.

She nodded, "But, you know, it'd be fun…you know? Like… us…older, more mature, being able to do more things…"

"You're really perverted for being a girl."

"I didn't say _anything_ like that! You're the pervert!" she exclaimed, defending herself from his accusation.

He grinned sheepishly, pulling her back in his arms, "I know what you mean."

"I mean like prom, driving, and _not_ where your mind went, mister."

He laughed again, "Sorry, sorry…"

__

.

.

.

"You're _what?!_" Cindy exclaimed, almost spitting out her soda.

"What? We're going out, nothing big," Libby stated as she bit into her cheeseburger. "It's not like anything hasn't happened with you and Jimmy over the past couple of days. Sheen tends to talk a lot."

"What do you mean? Jimmy told him? I told him that it was supposed to be a secret!" Her anger rose, but embarrassment soon overtook her emotions at the look on Libby's face.

"You were just messing around weren't you," she said in a monotone voice, knowing she had just been tricked into telling her.

A triumphant grin graced the other girl's face as she laughed, "I knew both of you would realize what you were missing!"

"Look, at least we haven't been making out behind cars, okay?"

"You saw that?" heat rose to her face and she placed a hand to her forehead. "Did it just get hotter in here?"

"Of course, babe! I walked in!" Sheen smiled as he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, hey Cin," Jimmy said sitting next to her. Under the table, he slipped a rose into her hand and kissed her cheek. He tried avoiding the loud 'awws', but soon smiled, knowing he was caught. 

"We know, it's not a secret anymore."

"We know what?" Sheen whispered into her ear.

"That they're going out," she whispered back, kissing him on the cheek for his cute stupidity. 

"Right…" he paused, trying to play it cool. "Yep, we know."

Cindy rolled her eyes at his idiocy but still smiled at how the two of them responded to one another. She soon felt a comforting heat surround her hand, and she knew almost immediately that Jimmy was holding her hand underneath the table. 

Blushing, she thought, _'I could get used to this.'_

.

.

.

****

Me: Well, that's all. Seemed a bit short, but whatever *shrugs* Now, Sheen, don't you have something to say to everyone?

****

Chibi Sheen: [looking shy] Yes.

****

Me: And that would be…?

****

Chibi Sheen: I love Libby!

****

Me: We **know** you do. Now, the other news.

****

Chibi Sheen: Oh! Yeah, [points to me] She wants you to review.

****

Me: [rolls eyes] I could do that myself.

****

Chibi Sheen: [pats me on the back] You keep telling yourself that and you'll be fine.

****

Me: Look, I don't have issues. Watch. Look, it's Libby and Ultralord!

****

Chibi Sheen: [nearly foams at the mouth] WHERE?!

****

Me: Right over there, by--

[Chibi Sheen is nowhere to be found]

****

Me: *sighs* Forget him. Just review! See? Told ya I could do it myself. *grin*

.

.

.

****

End Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing!! There might be another story in the works but you'll just have to look out for that one! ^_~

-**A**


End file.
